chilly winter gift
by quintin grey
Summary: hermione gives fleur her present. Just read bad at summaries


Disclaimer: I don't own anything coz if I did I'd be rich

It was a day before Christmas when Hermione woke up smiling, tonight she would ask Fleur's hand in marriage, she of course asked her parents for their blessing and was to meet them later at dinner. When she walked in the kitchen she saw Fleur standing against the sink.

She made her way to her and hugged her from behind then placed a kisses on her neck. After breakfast Hermione kissed Fleur, " I have some business to attend to at the ministry, but I'll be home before Christmas," Hermione said grabbing her coat.

Fleur kissed her goodbye and told her to be careful. Hermione then apparated to a jewelry shop in Diagon Alley. She bought the ring which Fleur chose to buy If ever she was to be engaged. After carefully keeping the ring she when to Leaky Couldron to use the Floo.

When she arrived at the Delacour mansion, Hermione all of a sudden felt that Fleur was out of her league and was about to leave when Giselle Delacour greeted her. " 'ermione it's good to see you, come, come welcome to our 'ome,". " Bon Soir, Madam Delacour, it's good to see you too it has been awhile," she greeted back.

" So 'ow is our little girl," Giselle asked. " She as good as can be Madam," she replied. " Hfft, come on 'ermione you know better than to call me that, call me Giselle Madam makes me feel old," Madam Delacour said.

Pierre Delacour then entered, " 'ello 'ermione 'ow are you nice to see you again, so you floo called us yesterday to talk about Fleur," he greeted. " Indeed," Hermione replied. " Let's get settled in the dinning room first," Giselle prompted.

" Of course, darling," Pierre replied. After they settled Giselle asked Hermione to continue what they were about to discuss in the sala. " Well, Pierre, Giselle I'm here to ask for your blessing, later tonight at Christmas I'm going to ask Fleur's hand in marriage, but I want to have your blessing first.

Now that I'm asking for you blessing though I feel that Fleur's out of my league, but I'm willing to do my best to provide Fleur with everything she needs and want. Also the only thing that I may give and provide her is love, I love your daughter that's why I'm asking fro your blessing I'm nothing without her.

Both parents were smiling widely when she finished, " Yes, you both have our blessing to marry our daughter and we also know that you are the only person that has made her truly happy, besides Gabbie," Pierre replied.

After dinner they settled in the balcony and drank some wine. Enjoying each others company their conversations varied from the government to family businesses. When Giselle got back with another bottle of wine Hermione got a glimpse of the time indicating it was 11:55 pm.

" Oh, my is that the time, I have to go Fleur's probably worried I told her I'd be home before Christmas, thank you for everything," she said standing up and shaking their hands. She was in the floo when they wished her luck. She thanked them again then floo to the Leaky Couldron again.

She then apparated back to their place. Fleur was sitting in by the window waiting for her beloved. She frowned when a person passed by their window and it wasn't Hermione. She was late and it wasn't like Hermione to be late, Fleur went to get some tea to warm herself.

She sighed having to think Hermione had forgotten, but she should understand being an auror isn't easy. She started dozing off a bit when a she heard a crack just outside their door. She looked towards the door and saw a freezing Hermione.

She quickly got up with her blanket and wrapped Hermione and herself with it. They padded to their couch where they settled. Fleur rested her head on Hermione's shoulder. She placed a kiss on Fleur's head and breathed in her scent. Fleur looked up and touched her cheek carefully, " Are you okay amour," she asked.

Hermione's answer was lowering herself to Fleur and brushing her lips against her. Fleur was relived and yet frustrated that Hermione gave her just a tiny kiss. Fleur took it to her matter to show Hermione how she wanted to be kissed. She pulled her to a passionate kiss. Hermione started moaning when Fleur licked her lower lips.

As their tongues dueled she felt one of Fleur's hand under her blouse. " Fleur, darling wait we're getting carried away let's continue this upstairs," she breathed after she was all flushed,

Fleur offered her hand to Hermione, instead Hermione knelled on one knee, holding her left hand. Fleur's eyes widen with shock as Hermione took the small box from her pocket. " Fleur Sophie Delacour would you do me the honour of being the better half of…," she got cut off when Fleur knelled before her and kissed her passionately.

" Jet'aime, I couldn't bring myself to marry someone else than you," Fleur breathed then kissed her again with the love that she had for this woman. " This is the best Christmas present ever," Hermione said with happiness in her eyes. " Wait, we still have to continue what we were doing before you proposed," Fleur said brushing Hermione's left breast.

' Lead the way, my lady," Hermione said. When they got to their bedroom, Fleur pounced on her,

" My turn," Fleur breathed and Hermione shuddered from excitement.After their love making Fleur crawled beside her. They lay beside each other and sighed, " We're really getting married huh," Hermione asked. Fleur only kissed her neck and whispered, " Happy Christmas,". Hermione just snuggled closer and let sleep claim her.

A/N: Happy Christmas I love this two; I hope you enjoyed.there is an uncut version of this in ficwad


End file.
